


this is what i live for

by we_have_cake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Sappy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_cake/pseuds/we_have_cake
Summary: I live for this. When the rain is coming down hard, moonlight reflecting off your pale skin, and the world whispers our name because you are beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain was coming down hard outside, and our screen door was open, filling the bedroom with the clean musky smell only rain carries.  
Moonlight fills the room with a soft glow. I can hear thunder in the distance.  
My eyes drift over to the alarm clock. 3 am.

 

 

I take a deep breath, and look over at you.

 

  
You're too angelic, ethereal, for this world.  
I softly run my hand down your spine and your eyes flutter open.  
You smile.  
Breath taking.  
You sigh, content, as my hands roam your perfect body.

 

  
It wasn't often we had moments like this, when everything was at peace for us and we could just bask in it, fully aware of each others being.  
Our breath mingles relaxed, as I trace the outline of your jaw.  
Euphoria.  
Beauty.  
Bliss.  
Perfection.  
We spoke without words, they weren't needed.

 

  
Our lips meet and you tangle your hands in my hair. Mine trail down your chest, and lightning crackles outside, rain bouncing of the balcony with a soft tapping sound.

 

  
Why are you so beautiful?

 

  
My hands meet your hips as we pull away for air, foreheads resting against each other as we breathe.

 

  
I move my head to your jaw, kissing down the porcelain skin of your neck; I let my teeth slightly scrape the skin, biting down  
as you moan.

 

  
I have such a fondness for you.

 

  
A vulnerability.

 

  
They way you moved, spoke, your everything. I'm in love.

 

  
I live for moments like this.

 

  
I work on leaving a love mark on your neck and you break the silence, but only for a second.

 

  
"Please."

 

  
You breathe out, barely audible.  
I kiss along your collar bone and move my hand, wrapping it around your length and pumping slowly.

 

  
You sigh in contentment, arching your back and your perfect fingers stroke the back of my neck.

 

  
I feel your even breaths against my lips and I suddenly become aware of your every movement.

 

  
How your fingers move to my shoulder blades, tracing the outline with your nails.  
How you gasp, and breathing picks up as I move my hand faster.

 

  
I move back up, kissing you again, and when I pull back, lightning strikes, the sudden light reflecting off your earing.

 

  
I let my pointer finger trace the shape of the gold cross. You never take it off.

 

  
You smile.

 

  
I smile.

 

  
Your smile kills me.

 

  
I run my hands through your hair and we kiss again, short and sweet.

 

  
"I want you."  
You whisper.

 

  
Too wonderful, too miraculous, too breath taking.

 

  
"What do you need?" I ask, smiling sweetly and kissing your forehead.

 

  
"You." You smile.

 

  
I take your hand in mine, kissing the back of it tenderly.

 

  
I grab the bottle from the bedside table and hand it to you. You bite your lip and nod a bit.

 

  
We kiss, this time less pure then the others, my tongue slides against yours.  
Your arousal gets the best if you and i hear the bottle opening with a click, rain pounding and the slick sound of you covering your fingers in the substance.

 

  
I pull away, just enough to see your expression as you slip your fingers inside yourself one at a time, stretching yourself out until you are a shaking mess.

 

  
It should be illegal for someone to look so pure doing something like this.

 

  
You let out a string out curses along with my name.

 

  
"I need you inside me, now." You remove your fingers and clean them on the sheets, tangling your hands in my hair once more and pulling me toward you.

 

  
"Fuck me."

 

  
How the fuck do you look so pure doing this?

 

  
I move, standing on my knees in between your legs, your creamy white perfect thighs on display as you kick the blankets off us. I grab a condom from the side table and open it. You grab it from my hands and roll it on to me.

 

  
I pause and look at you, taking in your being.

 

  
"Please~"

 

  
Like a mantra falling from your lips.

 

  
I can't get over how purely beautiful you are.

 

  
You are bathed in moonlight, your head thrown back over the pillows, neck exposed and purple marks are staring to form  
I love you.  
Through the open screen door the sound and smell of rain, and you, with your scent of chrism. Chrism of all things.

 

  
I'm the only one who can see you like this.     I'm the only one who will see you at your most beautiful.

 

  
It's empowering.

 

  
You look so delicate.

 

  
I know you're not.

 

  
_Still_.

 

  
Your legs wrap around my waist, I'm taking too long.

 

  
I'm so focused on your entire being as I push in slowly.

 

  
"God~"

 

  
I gasp, biting my lip as you moan. My grip of your hips tighten and soon I'm completely hurried inside you.

 

  
You clench around me in an attempt to adjust and god all I want to do is move. The tight heat is all too much.

 

  
We stay like this, beautifully placed together, for only a minute as breathing slows and you adjust to the familiar stretch.

 

  
We breathe together, in sync, as one.  
Beautiful.  
You pull me forward, closer to you, and kiss me.

 

  
"Please, move," you whisper as nuzzle our noses together.

 

  
I start slow but rough, the bed rocks slightly with each movement of my hips.

 

  
The sound of thunder, the wonderful noises your making and the slight slapping of skin on skin fill me head.

 

  
"Seungcheol-" you gasp when I brush against your prostate.  
I move my hips so that with every movement in hitting it and in a few seconds I have you shaking in pleasure.

 

  
You tear me apart, strip me down until I'm raw and pure.  
You're the only one who can see me like this.

 

  
The only one who knows I'm nothing without you.

 

  
We start moving together, going at an ever and fast pace. By now your hand has moved from my hair and is now preoccupied with pumping yourself.  
I can tell by the way you clench around me that you're close.

 

  
"Go ahead." I say, kissing you, and I move away just in time to get a clear picture of the way your expression contorts to one of pure ecstasy and your body shakes as you go through the waves of pleasure.

 

  
You clench around me, so damn tightly and my orgasm is hitting me like a freight train, and I release into the condom.

 

  
We stay like that for a moment, breathing deeply.

 

  
I pull out slowly, and I discard the condom and clean both of us off using tissues.

 

  
I fall next to you and your lips meet mine.

 

  
You are my love.  
You are my life.  
You are all I will ever need.

 

  
Beautiful, inside and out.

 

  
I can hardly believe we've been together 3     years now...

 

  
"Jisoo-" I whisper, just to be sure of myself.  
To be sure that you are truly here, resting in my arms.

 

  
Your breath taking eyes open. You look so peaceful, so delicate.

 

  
You smile, your perfect smile, and kiss me once more.

 

  
Bliss

 

  
Euphoria.

 

  
Beauty.

 

  
Peace.

 

  
We rest, basking in the beauty of unspoken words and we stare into each other's eyes.

 

  
No matter what I do you are always on my mind...

 

  
You are the name on my lips when someone asks what I thinking about.

 

  
I am so in love with you and everything, everything that you do.

 

  
You are everything I'll ever need.

 

  
Minutes pass.

 

  
I can't wait any longer.

 

  
By now it's 4 am.  
Not the best time to make life changing decisions, but then again when is?

 

  
This is what I want.  
This is what I need.

 

  
I reach over and grab my suit jacket that was hanging over the back of my chair.

 

  
Reaching into the pocket.

 

  
I live for moments like this.

 

  
When rain is coming down hard, thunder booming.  
I live for moments with you, with us, when everything is at peace.

 

  
I live for you.

 

  
I live for moments like this one, when I roll over, small box in hand, and ask you.

 

  
"Joshua Jisoo Hong... Will you marry me?"

 

  
You smile brighter then I have ever seen before, tears coming to your eyes and you let out a shaky laugh.

 

  
You cup my face and kiss me with passion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course Seungcheol."

 


End file.
